lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Geti186
Welcome Hello, Welcome to Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki, Here we provide a User-Friendly Experience and Good Time. We hope you make lot's of edits and help the Wiki. Welcome;) Need Help? Leave a Message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Welcome and Enjoy the Wiki! Welcome! -- CertainlyNot..1218....... talk Supreme Terrek Replied to your comment on that page. Feel free to reply back. DragonKnight99 the 03:54, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey there smart guy Okay I don't have any stupidity. And I am not trying to prove naruto characters are equivalent to DBZ Characters. My powers are BASED off of Naruto characters, even the images are BASED off of them. Just because I am basing the appearance and powers off of them does not mean I think they are equal to DBZ Characters. Are you forgetting that THIS ISN'T Naruto? In Naruto yeah sure their attacks might be weaker than DB Attacks. But once again this is not Naruto. If I were to create a Rasengan page on here and put "The strongest attack in the whole universe" (it's godmod but it is JUST an example). The Rasengan in Naruto is definitely stronger than all the attacks in DB. But this is a Rasengan in a DB Wiki, meaning the rasengan here DOES NOT have to have the same strength level as the rasengan in Naruto. My image and powers may be based off of Gaara. In Naruto yeah Gaara's attacks are slow. WAIT THIS ISN'T NARUTO. I made my point. DragonKnight99 the 04:58, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Re: Hey there smart guy Yeah you got the point across, I admit you did. I'm not stupid though, it's just sometimes I don't think things ALL the way through, so I forget how characters would easily be able to dodge my sand. Anyway check out the comment on Supreme Terrek. DragonKnight99 the 05:25, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Comment This is the new comment in reply to what you said about TOAA. http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/Supreme_Terrek#comm-23822 DragonKnight99 the 05:31, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Wrong Shit just got real. I am not "Stuck Up", I certainly do not think I am better than everyone else and neither am I overly conceited about myself, as matter of fact I underestimate myself rather than underestimating other characters. I am not scared to reply to all about what you say it's just that unlike you I know when to let go of things. I am not a childish teenager who can't get off of one little subject and let it go. The argument would go on forever and ever and ever. I don't feel like going through this. If I knew this conversation would just end I would honestly reply but knowing you, you'd counter, and me knowing myself, I'd counter. I am very confident matter of fact actually, in everything I do I am confident. Even when I was not as strong I am right now, I was still confident and got my ass kicked a few times. Even though I got my ass kicked I still put up a fight. I even got killed by Ian, but I kept training and training got to the level of power I am now. And when some gives criticism on my character I don't sit back, I counter back but like I said I know when to stop. Also I have not been proven wrong, I haven't even bothered to look at your post because I am done. Done debating with you over some worthless shit. So don't say things about the world being a better place without stuck up people like me, because I am not stuck up at all. All my characters are actually weak and it's weakness are RIDICULOUSLY obvious, which is hardest thing to notice for everyone who fights me. DragonKnight99 the 07:48, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Conceding Conceding would be admitting defeat so I did not concede anything. I have just dropped the subject. I banned you from chat because you were not only constantly cussing and not following directions but I was also getting complaints from users about your behavior. And no even though I can justify those points myself I will not because this argument will never stop and it will keep going. I hate prolonged topics and you my sir are a crybaby constantly critisizing my character and sending me messages and not dropping the subject just because you got banned from chat. Let things go for once and you might actually be unbanned. And I do know how to put things down, if I didn't ban you, you would've came back with the same topic trying to argue me down until I admit how you're right, which you're not. And I fought IAN before he was even godmodded. I fought the original Ian. Ian is currently godmodded. I didn't underestimate your character I just trolled it. Exactly why it is called trolling, because it is not meant to be taken seriously and obviously my troll succeeded if you did take it seriously. Your character is strong I admit, the first godmodded character I have had trouble fighting. And I do FIGHT propertly, I barely even use my powers and mostly do hand to hand combat because if I did use my powers the fight would end too quickly. My character does' exist btw. Also please stop raging it is annoying, it is killing my peace, also btw I have no arrogance. DragonKnight99 the 08:15, December 21, 2012 (UTC) You're So Mad! You won't stop. You keep reviving things, that have been closed. I am done with you. Stop, you just come to cause trouble, I think your cool, but your taking it to far. CN Leave Me A Message 02:57, January 25, 2013 (UTC) hey check out my Ghoster (role play character) article MasterofGodBuu (talk) 06:23, February 9, 2013 (UTC) 'what the hell is the shit about worms? Worms are cool pets, they are one of the creatures on Planet Supreme. Anyway they were inspired from the Effing Worms game.Geti186 (talk) 07:07, February 9, 2013 (UTC) May you make a page. Sice l never have the free time to make a page as deep in detail as yours, l was wondering if you could make a Geti version of Trias. Leo Kazisaski 13:08, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Order: 6th layer:Final Flash 5th Layer:Rasengan (spins the enemy in various directions) 4th Layer:Energy Drain 3rd Layer:Stardust Fist 2nd Layer:Hellfire Storm(Wind+Lightning+Fire), and Metal 1st Layer:Morphing capability 6-Pronged Cosmic Strike, variation of 6-Layered Comet Blast Details: An attack whose acceleration grows at every second, courtesy of its 6th layer. It takes the form of a lion coated in thick Katchin which rotates at massive speeds(5th and 1st layer), which absorbs any energy directed at it and transfers the energy into its rotation(4th layer). When the attack strikes the enemy, it attempts to pierce through them with the spinning properties of the Rasengan, Hellfire Storm, and extremely dense metal at its claws(2nd and 1st layer). The lion is dark silver which sparkles with cosmic radiation, seemingly the stars manifested into one cosmic being(like the Ursa Major), and is highly concentrated. This attribute comes from the 3rd layer. 6-Layered Comet Blast requests Requirements: 1) Each layer of the attack must be specified, if attacks unknown to me are used, please give details of what that attack does for the layer. 2) Details of what you want your attack's result to be should be given 3) The possible name of this new attack Name: Shining Comet of Shadows Final Flash, Neo Tri Beam, Energy Drain, Final Shine, Shadow Swarm and Kaio-ken A blast which rapidly expands as it travels(6th layer), its speed rising exponentially with every second. Unlike what the energy attack seems to be(a large, possibly diluted attack), the concussive force resulting from it is extremely huge, when combined with the increased density of the attack and spiritual property of Neo Tri Beam(5th layer), leaving it impossible to sense, enemies are often a broken wreck after they are hit, Particularly when they are caught off guard by its power:force ratio. Initially, it camouflages in space and air due to its shadowy-transparent properties, only noticeable from the slight distortion of the air around it(2nd layer). As it hits the opponent, additional power is fueled from its powerful core(3rd layer) to the blast, which blinds the enemy and leaves them bulnerable to the shadows within. These shadows can either burst forth the moment before impact, impaling the enemy, turn into a spike ball of death, or take a form similar to Solaris. The KaioKen is utilized right before impact, rapidly compressing the attack's size and increasing the force behind it. It then attempts to drill through the enemy, or send him flying around the world for an extremely painfl counterattack from the user(who manipulates the blast such that the enemy is sent straight to a Dragon Fist). Even if the enemy knows about the above properties, they will be surprised by the Energy Draining ability of it, whereby those who attempt to intercept this attack through blasts will end up realizing that they helped fuel the attack of their ally's demise, leading to possible conflict between both of them. 6-Layered Comet Blast question Can I get my 6-Layered Comet Blast's outermost layer to be a Destructive Wave? I also want the 5th layer to be a Spirit-Gun and the 4th layer to be a Super Explosive Wave. I want the 3rd layer to be a Giant Shiner and the 2nd to be an Electric Shock Ball. The 1st layer I want to be a a Telekinetic Force Field. 'Jadenyuki93 . . . Talk . . . ' ' 16:12, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Ball of the 6 Fates Details : An attack which is fueled by Spiritual Energy(5th), with a golden sparkling aura to it(3rd layer). When it is sent towards the enemy, it leaves behind a path of destruction(6th layer) and looks like a beam. As it flies towards the enemy, sparks of golden-yellow can be seen emitted from the ball, coupled with sporadic black lightning(2nd layer). Unlike what the enemy expects, the damage is done as soon as the invisible Super Explosive Wave touches the opponent(4th layer), and will likely hit the enemy when he is unprepared/preparing to counter. Even if the opponent does know about it, the blasts which are sent to intercept will bounce off the telekinetic shield(1st layer). As a whole, this attack is surprisingly deadly, causing massive AOE damage, deflecting attacks off its surface(masking its Super Explosive Wave), and hitting the enemy "prematurely". The shield causes paralysis, stunning the enemy in position, while the blast hits him and explodes into a massive blast of Dark Lightning, engulfing the enemy and a huge battlefield. Btw your character doesn't have telekinesisGeti186 (talk) 10:39, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Confused :/ How do I make my six layered comet blast? What details do I put for it? BTW, I added that I had telekinesis. Jadenyuki93 . . . Talk . . . ' ' 21:41, March 7, 2013 (UTC) You give me the layers, and I'll invent the description. Your attack is above(called Ball of the Six Fates). Details are there as wellGeti186 (talk) 12:39, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Chat Meet me in chat here ASAP. Kooala Cupcake. - Leave me a message! 08:42, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Response I only read about half the page of Geti Goku, and I didn't read Wytez's page at all. I didn't feel like it, not because I'm "VERY ignorant". Whether Geti Goku is too symbolize your universe or not, Geti Goku is GodMod. So it's best not to use him in RP. No one wants to RP with GodMods. 13:24, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Yea, so godmodding is bad? Might as well take away all the magic users then and ignore magic. He was designed to be a perfect warrior, better than the godmodding done here in that everyone is equalized and expects them to get damage. Heck, I have also joined that front in not godmodding. Geti Goku, when used, it not godmod, unless I decide to use his hax abilities(which I NEVER use). Its not possible for me to include technicalities of my verse to RP anyway, hence why there is EQUALIZATION among other things. You not reading about Wyzex and telling me that my page is useless just because I don't go out of my way to make fanfics just makes you sound like an arrogant ass. If YOU'RE so talented why don't you make fanfics for EVERY character? Mustering a comment called "Is this a troll page" gives me the right to insult you. If you're going to give constructive comments, give it in a BETTER way. You are ignorant. You look at things at a purely RP perspective, and call people's pages TROLL pages because of it. You think I wouldn't be insulted if my most SYMBOLIC character is called a TROLL page? Well you're wrong.Geti186 (talk) 14:36, March 19, 2013 (UTC) First off, I didn't call any of your pages useless. Second, I could make fanfics for my characters if I wanted too, I have made fan-fics in the past, I just don't feel like making them anymore. I didn't call your page a troll page because of that, I called it a troll page because Geti Goku is invincible and if used in RP he cannot be killed. And yes, Godmodding is bad. 18:23, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Talk Sad It-so sad you were blocked by Dr. For 3 days. If you really can't stand it just makes your own wiki. Zen's profile Zen's talk page 02:04, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Well, there's nothing much worth reminiscing there. Just some Admins and their poor-quality characters. Honestly, character quality should come first. Who cares what you do if you don't contribute something worth its salt?Geti186 (talk) 13:25, April 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:Blocked Hi, please post the exact block message you're seeing.TK-999 (talk) 15:46, May 2, 2013 (UTC) DB chat Meet me there. Whining Can you stop whining about all of my choices for the character of the week? It doesn't matter if the page is "better" in your opinion, it is my choice. Mars6612 (talk) 14:23, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Whatever floats your boat Mars. No recognition for T.O.A.A?Geti186 (talk) 14:24, May 22, 2013 (UTC) He was the User of the Week last week, thats recognition enough. Mars6612 (talk) 22:34, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Task?(UAW) Hey.Sorry I couldn't reply in chat.You said you had a task for the Dragon Warriors? What might that be? And what rank? 03:44, May 25, 2013 (UTC) S-rank, and it involves the capturing of powerful, high level creatures from the Gourmet World. I'll be creating the page for the creatures shortly.Geti186 (talk) 04:05, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Chat(UAW) Hey! Come back to chat bro! $UP@ $@¥¡N B¤¡¡ 07:55, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your advice. Your pages have very great quality, so I hope so you'll get administrative rights very fast. And, also, when you use huge power, sometimes it can be bad if you can't control it. Dark Supreme Saiyan (talk) 15:39, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Technically, it won't be hard to control Spiritual Energy, or even physical energy for that matter in the case of DBZ characters, as it is the main way to overcome the initial barriers for more power. Most of the stronger characters have either unique biology or magic, which allows them to overcome this barrier.Geti186 (talk) 15:43, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Well, you're right there. Broly can't actually control himself very well, not just because he saw the "dang" Kakarot, it's even because of his power. The idea of another magic types (or energy types) to control the power's not bad. I just need some idea, that's all. By the way, I have started article named Daemon Makyo (My universe's Devil). Do you think it's good, or shall I fix something? Dark Supreme Saiyan (talk) 16:10, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Derp Been banned (again), yer can speak to me in DB chat anyways. Six-Gunner (talk) 10:33, May 30, 2013 (UTC)Six-Gunner Warning. Warning You need to stop commenting on people's pages and talking about their power, logic, and how strong they are. You have done this on many people's pages and all it does is start arguments. I understand it is kind of your personality to do that, you have always done that, but please try to stop. If you do not stop this either me or Kuzon will have to ban you. I do not dislike you, I just think you should stop doing this. Jadenyuki93 . . . Talk . . . ' ' 18:56, May 30, 2013 (UTC) What kind of warning is this? Are you claiming that everything must be "OMG THIS IS PERFECT!" kind of comments? My comments are genuine and factual. Why should I stop something which does no harm and only aims to make it better? What about power, logic, and strength makes arguments more likely? Anyone can start an argument even without this. Why the Fk do I Have to Stop because YOU say so? Nothing's stopping me from voicing my comments on these things and you threatening to ban me and force me to change is an insult to me. You THINK I should stop doing this but you say you WILL ban me, how the Fk is that giving me a DAMN CHOICE? I don't care what you think, but if you limit my rights and deliver veiled threats I will not hesitate to respond like this.Geti186 (talk) 09:01, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Hai I saw your tiers, not bad! I think my character u.M. Kaden belongs to tier 4. What do you think? Dark Supreme Saiyan (talk) 01:40, June 5, 2013 (UTC) He sounds like a Tier 3 lol nah, he can take out the windy dude with ease. Also, as you said, tier 3 is for infinite guys, so, where's infinite? Dark Supreme Saiyan (talk) 02:17, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Infinite as in general infinite. People often abuse that term. and no Wyzex can't be taken out with ease. Do you know what Planet Supreme is even like?Geti186 (talk) 02:49, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I do. Can he destroy my energy to get energy? Nope. Can he be behind Kaden and Kaden not to notice? No. Can windy dude walk trough inner black hole to not be scratched? 100% yes. Dark Supreme Saiyan (talk) 03:12, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Windy Dude can kick your ass just as Akoni would do the same. Windy dude is faster than Kaden can ever hope to react, Kaden can't even notice. Also why would he need to destroy your energy to get energy? You would die prior to that. Trading energy wouldn't affect Wyzex as much as you think it would. Heck, he would die the instant he goes on Planet Supreme.Geti186 (talk) 03:28, June 5, 2013 (UTC) No. If i replace you all for some baby-idiots, huh? I tough you are smart, but no, not you. Your dragon is slow, i said it. The windy can move his ass to the WC and just for that! what i said now makes sense, aprooved. Dark Supreme Saiyan (talk) 03:40, June 5, 2013 (UTC) You do know that Windy dude does not fall under your control right? and even if you do, the entire universe will be annihilated regardless. My dragon is faster than your slow ass speed, so fast that Geti Goku cannot react to him. You think your speed is quick? Maybe you could do some better explaining on your page. Your character can replace, so what? The qualities of Planet Supreme prevents magic from being EFFECTIVE on these dragons.Geti186 (talk) 03:42, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Lol You sent message to Supreme Dark Kai lol 11:01, June 13, 2013 (UTC) he's an admin, is he not?Geti186 (talk) 12:55, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I guess here, but you sent him to unblock you on Earth Fanon wiki 13:30, June 13, 2013 (UTC) The wiki We can still save this wiki, we just need someone to adopt the wiki and ask the staff to demote kuzon.Raging G'ohan ' 14:39, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Warning As you have already broken 2 rules (ruining wiki reputation; undoing recessive admin edits to your pages) (and Administrators do choose the rules). You're starting to blantantly annoy everyone with your inability to follow the rules and I and the other Administrators, are not going to tolerate it anymore. So count this as your official warning. - Supreme Kuzon (talk) 09:54, July 7, 2013 (UTC) You, sir, did not inform me that editing MY pages was against YOUR rules, in fact, I did not know of such rules until TODAY, so pardon my misunderstanding. In fact, you are breaking the first rule, which is vandalizing my page without my permission, and without kindly asking me why it SHOULDN'T be how I put it. Not all characters' are the same in terms of power, and leaving it at 5/5 is pure injustice being done to them. Also, if by "ruining wiki reputation" you mean me saying that the bad rumours(which I never heard of, btw), are true, then maybe you could warn me for that. However you have to tell me how that entirely ruins this wiki's reputation, considering that member was on UDB as well and I can tell her what I please. Anyway, the very FIRST rule is OBVIOUSLY broken by you, Twice, under the count of VANDALISM without informing on your page summary WHY you even changed the numbers in the first place. Please give yourself 2 infractions, Thank you.Geti186 (talk) 16:12, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- I have removed the admin edit rule thing for the sake of you. And the rep rule, means you don't say anything about rumors or bad shet. If it is on another wiki, I don't recommend it, but that is where it will have to be as ON the wiki saying it has no place and no one wants it (opinions don't matter in this rule as as long as you don't say anything truly bad, it is fine, if you do, it is not fine). Thank you. - 14:01, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Yo I got this idea from yesterday's Page RP Hear me out: I am aware of you Geti Goki and what Tier he is in, his strength, etc. Why do we do a RP page with Geti Goku and The 14th Saiyan? He's not going to fight him of course. Instead how about a I.Q. test? Not for Goku but for 14? A wrote down a few ideas in MS Word like this one where he "could" teach him a few things. Here would be a example: 14: Hey old man? Goku: Why are you so interested in this I.Q. test? 14: I want to apply myself or rather see how smart I really am Goku: So you're secretly a brainac? 14: But it's probably not like on your level of brainiac, sir. (talk) 23:01, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Ban Don't know ask kuzon. But on a sidenote you were disrespectful of me and you kept arguing about stupid staff and annoying people on chat and you were offensive and out of topic on the forum. Plus it's only 2 hours.Raging G'ohan ' 10:43, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Offensive? Out of topic on forum? How does that even CONSTITUTE a ban on CHAT?Geti186 (talk) 10:49, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Yes you do know @RG. No one wants it and everyone is tired of your crap. You may have other people fooled but the poor fools on this wiki sure are not going to be taken down by your BS no longer. You remain a threat to this wiki and on almost EVERY RP page there is a long comment chain argument. Get the message that hardly anyone wants you here and most of the wiki is against you. I already warned you before and even banned you but that appears to have done nothing. Go find some other wiki to BS around with, because we are done. We have had enough and you remain the only person here of whom causes trouble. No one is interested in hearing your logic-filled stories on every page, because like I said, they don't care and you are wasting your time. Maybe you will get the message we are done playing around. - Supreme Kuzon (talk) 10:52, July 18, 2013 (UTC) You were offensive on chat as well and you were annoying people on chat, frankly banning you on chat is just an alternative to actually blocking you for the reasons we have, we could have easily blocked you for your behavior on the forum, but we simply banned you from chat and only for 2 hours, it's not the end of the world.Raging G'ohan ' 10:53, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Crap = Banworthy BS = Banworthy Argument = Banworthy Opinion = Offensive Am I getting this right? Because I think I am.Geti186 (talk) 11:02, July 18, 2013 (UTC) It's 2 hours, let it go.Raging G'ohan ' 11:11, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Winner of Best Thinker Award Congrats, you won Best Thinker award by landslide on 2013 SDBW awards. You can put this on your user page. Thanks. - TheLoneNord (talk) 00:33, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Yes I have seen! Awesome man, I'm back how have you been? Oh make sure to use your siggy lol :P CertainlyNot Talk Well, I'm studying very hard now, for my exams at the end of the year!Geti186 (talk) 14:42, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Look I'll say this once You can continue to complain about "my logic" not being better or on par with "yours" or you can accept that fact that I am USING DRAGON AGE STATISTICS FOR THE DAMNED ROCK WRIATH THOSE BEING IT ABLE TO SHIFT ITSELF IN AND OUT OF ROCK/STONE! 'And move on. First you complained about the things red lyrium consumption, then you complained about the immunity for a while AFTER I already changed the things immunity to physical attack no thanks to you whining about it not "making sense"(Yeah it makes sense in Dragon Age according to the devs but not to you oh yeah I am sure your logic is more legit but WHATEVER FLOATS YOUR F*CKING BOAT!). Now you can choose to disbelieve that DA logic makes sense is entirely up to you but I am continuing this page rp. Time is a wasting. FriezaReturns (talk) 03:08, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm talking about how you literally dictate my actions and presume the asura can be caught off guard when he is literally more sensitive to energy changes than even Archon.Geti186 (talk) 03:15, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Why do you care? Your precious Divine Asura already killed off the weaker Profane anyways. You should've consider the fact that Archon was ''smarter than the average rock wraith. Ancient rock wraiths WILL DO ANYTHING TO AVOID BEING SENT BACK TO THE FADE OR THE ENTITY FORM VANISHING FROM EXISTENCE. The average Profane are too stupid to figure that out hence WHY THEY DIE WHEN ASURA USE THE MANTRA STRINGS. Lol but if you are '''really annoyed by DA logic then by all mean end the battle, go on and use Tier 5 Asura instead. Not like I used the Immunity to Strong Physical Attacks anyways(I was just joking around but you took that seriously; I told you only use it IF I used it, so far all I have done was shift Archon into a chamber above, alter him into a flying rock ball and summon Profane). Even if I did doesn't matter Archon still dies to No One. FriezaReturns (talk) 03:54, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I still wonder why you are more pissed off than me. Weren't you the one who forgot about Asura's multidimensional vision? You also assumed that he was knocked down after he grabbed the previous Profane (which doesn't make sense), and somehow caught him off guard. But meh, I can cope with thatGeti186 (talk) 04:11, September 12, 2013 (UTC) DUDE! You do not remember the one Profane that asked questions when Asura was meditating? I never revealed Archon until he walked down the stairs. The Profane do speak, the just don't because they do not see much interaction with surface dwellers unless a Ancient Wraith does the talking etc etc. FriezaReturns (talk) 06:14, September 12, 2013 (UTC) okay then what should I do to change that? Because I was reading the DoP page about a part in Tier 3. Specifically this: "It is said that the bare minimum required to even approach this stage is to have a base power of Hei, though that won’t be enough considering the outrageous levels of power the beings here reach." ^ I just went with that. Considering I only used Negative Shenron to kill off my main character. Didn't want the dragon going around blasting away omniverses but has the capability of doing so. Only choosing to target specific people and toy around with them. I mean the idea in my head sounded cool a Shenron with semi-superiority that of a Tier 3 which kills off my main character, but is only able to that power for an hour. If not Hei then what? Reality Warp? FriezaReturns (talk) 05:49, September 13, 2013 (UTC) You left chat lol anyway I am going to be in chat now. And upload Charon as well. Just a heads up 14th has been revived. Still waiting on that training from Taros. FriezaReturns (talk) 12:57, September 16, 2013 (UTC) I apologize, it will have to be off screen training lol, since my final examinations are coming up and I am VERY busy Alright then Let me know when you are in clear again to get started on the training. ^^ FriezaReturns (talk) 16:09, September 16, 2013 (UTC) I mentioned them because... ...The 5 Dragons would've probably came after Planet Necris anyway or least would've wondering why a RACE OF UNDEAD exists. The second is that the Necris ARE a threat in this universe since they took control of the Earth in their verse. Welcome to my world. --FriezaReturns (talk) 21:51, September 17, 2013 (UTC) P.s. I do not know why it's a big deal that I added a planet with 10^84 troops considering that this character already is possession one of same calibur if not larger. Besides the DB verse is pretty small and I'm adding more things into the mix. FriezaReturns (talk) 00:25, September 18, 2013 (UTC) 1) My dragons do not help protect the universe like Geti Goku, and the sheer fact that you assume so is stupid, because Planet supreme is in a pocket dimension. 2) that planet is far larger than Gigia ultima. 10^84 undead soldiers is a crapton. The universe only has 10^83 ATOMS for your information. Your planet is LARGER THAN THE UNIVERSE, how is Gigia Ultima comparable?Also, unless your shield is some kind of hax magic, it is not going to stop my dragons if they wish to ever attack it. 3) they are not coming into Geti Goku's universe and you can be rest assured that Geti Goku has better technologies 4) those dragons can fight with Heinemba, which would obliterate your planet. Dunno why you left dude, but look it's pretty easy to understand the Unreal verse Unreal verse is BIG because of the Tournament sponsoring. It's popular all over in the universe, they have races from Juggernauts, Nahzahli, Izanagi, Liandri(cybord/human half breeds), Skaarj, Krall, Human, etc.. the list goes on they've been compiling the number of races and it continues to grow. And each time the Phayder Corporation was there to revive or otherwise bring up the dead back to life. It's a countless number of trillions, and considering that I took that same conceptual idea and altered their fate. The nanoblack like I said isnt just made for destruction even if it is, you can use it to convert/revive the dead too which is is why I had them convert the majority of the human population in their verse. It exceeded the already absurd number in their ranks. as for the planetary growth, I did that once they came to this verse via gate jumping, its popular to do that in Unreal, gate jumping all over from place to place. Like in the Mass Effect verse, humans tend to use the Mass Effect relays to jump to other parts of space for exploration, the Necris used that tech to move things around. You should know what the term "sentient" means like it suggest the nano bots were able to understand or rather communicate with their new home, and its an endless supply as the Phayder made it so on Omnicron 6(the whole planet is a massive circulatory system of nanoblack; the bigger the sentience the bigger in the intra-communication with the nanobots is to the point where it becomes a "hive collective" ). The idea I had was to open up holes that extend that same nanoblack into the earth making it expand across the entire planet, with result being the bots smart enough to change not just one continent but an entire planet. The Phayder was able to confirm this after analyzing the Necris they created on Omnicron 6, hell they watch them change an entire planet into a endless supply of nanoblack! Again the nanoblack isn't possible in creating black holes. That only applies to the Singularity Cannon that is used by the Tosc(I have a copy of Unreal 2 The Awakening) and that singularity cannon is only capable of creating a mini black holes buts that like only applies towards killing people no records of black holes on a planetary level of destruction. But there is a planet actually being a living oragnism! It's right here if you wanna see for yourself: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNGRY4WDBUk. The planet is called Acheron. As you know Biology is the study of life. Bio meaning "life" Ology "study of." Now take that same concept and apply it in Godzilla 2000. The creature he faced was called Orga which is a Biospaceship. Spaceship being "a vessel capable of flying/travelling in space". Bio meaning "life" once again. Take that same concept again and apply it to the Unreal verse. Yeah I though it was really fraking cool! An actually planet that lives, breaths, and hurts like us. And those Izanagi fools had no idea what hit em!(Seriously watch the video dude it's awesome!) First time I played the game I was interested I think spent a a couple of hours replaying that level. But that's it, all I have to say is that the Unreal verse is quite the interesting one. So many races, so much tech, so much going on both in the spin off, the main series and the Tournament series too. Imo it's worth it checking it out. ^^ Try not to be so "logical" all the damn time, maybe have a little fun and appreciate the fact that SOMEONE is showing you something that might be interesting. Doesn't necessarily need to be logical either. Food for thought. ^^ 14:43, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Well aren't you quick the judge "U make less sense than the series" "Hence my complaint" Is there not anything you don't judge me for? (Ha I doubt it, you are such an asshole you know that?) So were judging me because I was trying to explain something to you? LOL right. You what know my complain about you is? You take your "logical bullsh*t" waaaaaaaaay too seriously. No wonder you get banned, kicked from chat so much cuz that's all you even talk about. Too bad you don't have the decency to figure that out on your own. Every chance I talk to you is implied sarcasm or say something just to tick you off. To be really honest I'd rather not hear complaints from you about me cuz it's nothing new. 08:50, September 20, 2013 (UTC)